Juntos
by Jaizmar
Summary: Desear pasarla bien no es suficiente, cuando puedes desear pasarla junto a esa persona que más quieres. Un regalo es poco comparado con lo que significa la amistad del uno para él otro.


Juntos

Se veía simplemente adorable, pensó Nezumi fijando su vista nuevamente en Shion. Estaba nevando afuera, cubriéndolo todo con un manto de nive blanca... Mientras que su amigo descansaba con tranquilidad en un intenso sueño.

Shion siempre era así, capaz de soñar tranquilo y sonreir con sinceridad para él aún en momentos tan tristes como esosy eso era lo que le llamaba a protegerlo cada día, su inocencia ante el mundo que los rodeaba. Sonrió para si mismo al verse pensando en su amigo de esa forma, pero le era dificl el pensarlo de otra cuando sabía que simplemente no podía hacerlo, que pensar en Shion era enviarlo a un torbellino de dudas aún sin resolver en su cabeza. Aún en la tranquilidad de la noche de navidad y con la nieve cayendo, no podía dejar de mirarlo sin sonreir.

– ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – se preguntó internamente. Dirigiendo sus manos a la manta que estaba a su lado para cubrir al peliblanco por el frio que se veía estaba sufriendo. Con cautela coloco su mano en la mejilla de este y le acaricio suavemente las mejillas sonrosadas por la temperatura, o eso creyó él.

– N-Nezumi, ¿qué haces?– preguntó tímidamente Shion al saberse observado por el peliazul. Luego de un rato de intentar salir de su nerviosismo, su asombro fue aún mayor al notar la mano del chico en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara curiosamente y desviara su mirada hacia un punto inexistente en la habitación.

– Y-yo... Mmmm, estaba tomandote la temperatura. Te veías con algo de temperatura.– mintió hábilmente, de algo le había servido la práctica con Shion siempre que este le preguntaba cosas que no encontraba como responder.

– Ah, ya veo...– susurro Shion con la mirada baja, sintiendo como Nezumi retiraba su contacto de su mejilla.

El ambiente se había tornado tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna despues de lo sucedido, así que mejor decidierón permanecer en silencio por algunos momentos.

– Shion, ¿estas bien?– preguntó un preocupado Nezumi, al notar el semblante triste y apagado que este le dedicaba.

– E-estoy bien Nezumi, no es nada.– intento tranquilizarlo sin éxito alguno, su voz no salía tan convencida como hubiera deseado y las palabras salierón rotas.

– No es cierto – replico el peliazul a modo de reproche levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco–. Puedo verlo en tu mirada, ¿que sucede?– le preguntó preocupado por su amigo, no le agradaba en nada verlo así, cuando debería estar igual de sonriente que siempre.

– Nada, es solo que yo...– se cortó a si mismo ante lo que iba a decir, pero solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. No quería hablar de ello, solo quería sentirse tranquilo junto a Nezumi, sentir como el lo cuidaba de alguna forma...

– ¿Tú... qué?– volvió a preguntar intentando ver a travez de sus ojos, pero su cabello establecía una barrera en su contacto visual. Estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar acercando su mano a su hombro para darle confianza cuando sonrió como este se le venía encima en un abrazo desesperado.

Sorprendido se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su amigo necesitaba de él, pudo notarlo por su reacción, de su compañía y apoyo, y más en días como esos, en los que ninguno de los dos tenía a alguien. Rodeo a Shion con sus brazos al salir de su estupefacción y se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza después de unos minutos con una de sus manos,haciendole sentir mejor.

Pasarón alrededor de siete minutos en esa posición sin importarles el pasar del tiempo. Hasta que Nezumi se separó un poco de Shion para observarle un poco más tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados. Lo guió nuevamente hasta la cama e hizo que el se sentara, para luego encaminarse afuera de la habitación y buscar algo que tenía para su amigo.

Una vez que regreso al cuarto encontro al peliblanco frente a la ventana con su mirada fija en la densa capa de nieve que había afuera. Se situó a su lado y fijo su vista en el mismo punto que el, maravillando se con lo hermoso del paisaje.

– Feliz navidad.– hablo por fin sacando a Shion de su ensoñacion y tomándolo por sorpresa.

Al ver como su amigo le extendía un regalo envuelto en una cajita se sorprendió, tomándola nervioso, pero antes de siquiera abrirla se volvió a un lugar sacando un regalo también, entregándoselo a Nezumi, quien también lo miro con sorpresa.

– Feliz navidad.– le susurro a lo que ambos sonrieron. Se quedarón viendo por unos segundos pero no les importaron los regalos, sino que estaban ahí, juntos, en la época más importante del año.


End file.
